


Le Bat de Gotham ne meurt jamais.

by LexusAtlasLuthor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusAtlasLuthor/pseuds/LexusAtlasLuthor
Summary: Un court OS sur un couple que j'affectionne de plus en plus : Superman et Batman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! J'ai écris cette OS en écoutant une musique spécifique à qui j'aime l'associer. Je vous recommande donc de la lancer pour votre lecture ! A vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez ~ Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !  
> https://soundcloud.com/brokenpuzzle/histoire-de-verre

\- C'est stupide comme réaction, Clark.  
Il ne dit rien, la mâchoire serré.  
\- On ne peut pas nier ce qu'il s'est passé, tu le sais. Les blessés, les dégâts. Les vies perdues. Sa vie perdue.  
\- La ferme... Grince-t-il entre ses dents.  
Un goût amer emplit sa bouche, alors que Diana soupire.  
Dos à elle, la princesse ne peut que baisser la tête, et murmurer avec douleur.  
\- Bruce n'aurait pas approuvé ce choix.  
\- NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM, TU M'ENTENDS ?! Hurle-t-il sans bouger. Il est mort ! Le chevalier noir est mort, le Bat de Gotham est mort ! BRUCE EST MORT !!  
Il se retourne brusquement, il cri à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.  
Cet homme si réfléchit, si fort, si brave, se retrouve totalement métamorphosé. Ses yeux si bleus sont noyés de larmes lourdes et amers, son visage si sérieux est déformé par la tristesse et la haine. Ses poings sont serrés, et sa voix trop grave tremble. C'est un enfant, un gamin trop triste, touché au cœur qui ne veut pas accepter la vérité. Il ne veut pas la voir, pas la croire. C'est un homme blessé. Anéanti.  
Depuis l'enterrement de Bruce Wayne, depuis sa mort même, Clark n'a pas décroché une larme, pas fléchi une seule fois.  
Ce moment là, Diana l'avait redouté. Mais il fallait y faire face.  
Contrôler, consoler un enfant en peine, n'est pas une chose facile.  
Un enfant différent au capacité surnaturelles, moins encore.  
Elle retient elle aussi ses larmes devant la douleur de l'alien.  
\- Il ne reviendra pas...! Pas cette fois !! ILS L'ONT TUÉ !!!  
Ses sanglots jusque là silencieux deviennent bruyants et déchirants. Ses jambes cèdent, ses genoux touchent le sol dans un bruit sourd et ses bras balances le long de son corps tremblent.  
\- Il est mort Diana...! Mort...  
Diana ravale ses larmes et s'avance vers son ami. Elle se penche, se met à genoux à son tour, et le prend dans ses bras, sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Peut-être parce que la chaleur du soutien peu calmer un enfant.

~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ?  
La voix de Bruce est suave et calme. Tout deux seuls dans le grand bureau Wayne, debout devant la grande baie vitré à admirer le paysage, Clark souri.  
\- De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Des criminels qui court les rues, des catastrophes naturelles ou humaines, des grands méchants qui complote contre nous ? Ça ne me fait pas peur.  
La chauve-souris ris faiblement avant de poser son verre de vin sur la table en verre. Il s'approche lentement du journaliste.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.  
Clark, la respiration rapide et le cœur battant, a un mal évident à comprendre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même. Il retire doucement ses lunettes avant de plonger son regard bleu dans celui de Bruce.  
\- De quoi donc ?  
Ce dernier s'avance encore un peu, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui grandit quand, en approchant son visage de l'autre, il sent son homologue fermer les yeux.  
Avec une délicatesse sans nom, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquent délicieusement.  
Le baiser est court, simple.  
Mais il réveille en nos deux personnage quelque chose de fort, de fou, d'incroyable, d'interdit ? Une liaison, quelque chose qui les unis, une complicité epic.  
Puissant, efficace, net, passionné. Brûlant. Hardant.  
Un désir sauvage, mêlé à cette romance légère.  
Du corps aux sentiments, des mots aux actes.  
Leurs visages s'éloignent de quelques millimètres, leurs nez se touchants encore, simplement le temps de croiser leurs regards brillants.  
\- Ça ne me fait pas peur. Ça me frustre.  
Bruce rit sans s'éloigner.  
\- Ça te frustre ?  
La grand main blanche de Clark va se poser doucement sur la joues gauche de Bruce. Il la caresse de son pouce, faisant des petits cercles. Leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlent.  
\- J'en veux plus... Murmure le journaliste.  
Alors le millionnaire ne tint plus et fond sur ses lèvres roses.  
Les deux mains de son interlocuteurs sont maintenant sur sa nuque, alors que les siennes se posent sur ses hanches, collants leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.  
Leurs langues se touchent, se caresses, se complètent.  
Leurs dents s'entrechoquent, leurs bouches se lient et se séparent sans cesse.  
Clark s'en souviendra toute sa vie.  
Ce baiser partagé, cette nuit torride ensemble.  
Et toutes les nombreuses autres. Il se souviendra de toutes. Chaque détails, chaque attentions, chaque défauts, qualités.  
Les traits de son visage, encrés dans son crâne, encrés dans son cœur.  
Le son de savoir prononçant son prénom, résonnant dans un échos infinis entre les parois étroite de son esprit.  
L'amour avec un grand A, comme on dit... C'était lui ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La main de Diana fait de grand mouvement sur le dos de Clark, se soulèvent à chaque sanglot.  
Sur la table en verre, un vase en marbre. Dedans, un rose blanche encore humide, accompagné d'une carte soigneusement parfumée.

" Je sais qu'elles sont tes préférés. Je ne serai pas un bon maris, mais j'accepte de sauver le monde à tes côtés... Quel effort fais-je là !   
Je t'aime,   
La chauve-souris amoureuse. "

\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui...  
\- Tu y parviendras. C'est comme être humain : ça s'apprend. Tu as réussi avec brillo jusque là, non ? Et puis, il est toujours un peu avec nous. C'est Batman, il ne pourra jamais vraiment mourir.  
Un faible sourire allonge les lèvres du journaliste. Il renifle. Comme un enfant.  
Un enfant dont les pleurs sont calmés.

Un enfant à toujours la force de se relever.  
La main qui le tire n'est pas à négliger. Elle est de chair et d'os, un soutien important.  
Mais celle qui le pousse non plus. Et celle ci peut-être aussi bien vivante que translucide.  
Une main de fantôme, parfois plus forte que toutes les autres réunis.

\- Je t'aime, Bruce.  
\- Je t'aime, Clark.


End file.
